Skumin mind control method
in 1979 at International Buddhist Meditation Center, Nepal https://www.facebook.com/ibmcnepal/videos/vb.242290825944809/670365706470650/?type=2&theater ]] Skumin mind control method (Russian: Психотре́нинг по Ску́мину) is a psychotherapeutic technique based on evidence from hypnosis studies and employing Agni Yoga and Roerichism principles. History In 1979, professor Victor Skumin created a special modification of mind control method for psychiatric rehabilitation of cardiosurgical patients. This method is based on autogenic training. Autogenic training is a relaxation technique developed by the psychiatrist Johannes Heinrich Schultz. He emphasized parallels to techniques in yoga and meditation. It is a method for influencing one's autonomic nervous system. The technique involves the daily practice of sessions that last around 15 minutes, usually in the morning, at lunch time, and in the evening. During each session, the practitioner will repeat a set of visualisations that induce a state of relaxation. Each session can be practiced in a position chosen amongst a set of recommended postures. The technique of the method The technique of the Skumin mind control method involves the use of two standard postures: sitting meditation and lying down meditation. This method of psychotraining includes five psychological exercises: the first is "the relaxation", the second one is "the warming", the third one is "the zero gravity", the fourth one is "the target autosuggestion", and the fifth exercise is "the psychological activation". Each session contain explanation of the theory and practice of each new exercise as it is reached. The therapeutic effect is achieved by the neutralization of traumatic emotional experiences and the progressive reorganization of the psychic structures to include previously unacceptable mental contents, too. This method of psychotherapy has found application in medical practice, in particular in the treatment of phobias, headaches, etc. Five exercises * «Relaxation». Special attention is paid to relaxation of hands, back, face, excessive tenseness of which is especially expressed in this cohort of people. Music for relaxation-- * «Warmness». Passive concentration focuses on feeling warm in legs, arms, solar plexus, neck and head. Patients with artificial heart valves and Skumin syndrome suffer from the cold in peripheral area. Elimination of unpleasant feelings, besides its positive effect, leads to a person's encouragement in the fight against the disease. * «Soaring, zero gravity». Special formulas are used, which generate the feeling of soaring, "zero gravity" and "dissolvation" of the body. Having mastered this exercise one feels reduced pain, less heavy weight, which is characteristic of such patients; their mood and health improve. * «Target autosuggestion». Its formulas are defined by definite medical tasks. They are targeted on developing adequate attitude to the work of implants, normalization of sleep, correction of character deviations, overcome of fears and uneasiness, mobilization of personal resources. * «Activation» is carried out through formulas and concepts, which contribute to the exit from the state of immersion. Music for activation-- Gallery J-TohealthviacultureSk.jpg|Victor Skumin. Cover of the journal To Health Via Culture 27-2018|link=http://biblmdkz.ru/jurnal.html V._Skumin.jpg |Sitting meditation posture Target_autosuggetion.jpg |Target autosuggetion V-sk1992.jpg |Lying down meditation posture VicSk-Hml.jpg|Activation|link=https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Скумин,_Виктор_Андреевич Victor_Skumin_1997_Sikkim.jpg |Victor Skumin Victor Skumin 1995 Nepal-1-.jpg |The Board of the International Buddhist Meditation Centre. Victor Skumin and Gyan Jyoti Kansakar (center of the group). See also * Agni Yoga (religious doctrine) * Autogenic training * Meditation * Relaxation therapy * Roerichism * Skumin syndrome * Victor Skumin References External links * * * Category:Mind control methods Category:Psychotherapy Category:Psychotherapeutic techniques Category:Relaxation techniques Category:Clinical psychology Category:Psychiatry Category:Autogenic training Category:Yoga Category:Self-care Category:Psychologists Category:Teaching methods Category:Buddhist meditation Category:Scientific method Category:Mind control